


Sick of It

by stanuris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, from an ask meme i reblogged!!, hope you guys like it ahhhh, i just love them so much okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanuris/pseuds/stanuris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi is sick of feeling like he fucked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick of It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justagayarmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justagayarmin/gifts).



> "hey, Justice, you should send me another one of those requests!"  
> 'what should i send you?'  
> "idk just fuck me up"  
> HE FUCKED ME UP.  
> anyways have some daisuga with a happy ending.
> 
> "Daisuga: I'm sick of being useless."

Sugawara Koushi fucked up. He fucked up, and he knows it. At least, he thinks he fucked up. His long fingers have found themselves threaded through his hair, and he’s tempted to start screaming with frustration. Nothing seems to be going his way, at all. He’s not doing as well in school as he’d like, his serves never seem to have the right trajectory, and he’s got a thing for his straight best friend.

“Nice going, Koushi.” Suga mutters to himself, running a hand down his face, trying to wipe away the exhaustion.

“Suga-san!” A familiar voice calls to him, and it’s almost melodic. Suga tries to ignore the fluttering in his stomach when Daichi offers him a hand to help him stand up.

“Morning, Sawamura.” Suga’s voice, normally warm, soft and welcoming feels empty and cold to Daichi, raising warning flags left and right.

“Suga, what’s wrong?” Daichi drops his hand, opting to join Suga on the grass.

“Nothing! I’m fine!” Suga smiles at Daichi, offering up his most convincing tone and the just-right tilt of his head along with it. He’s used to this. He’s very used to this, pretending that he’s okay. But for some reason, he’s never been great at it with Daichi,

Instead of saying anything, Daichi just wraps an arm around his friend, and Suga, to his surprise, pulls away. He forces himself to his feet, looking anywhere but Daichi’s eyes.

“I told you, I’m fine. I’m going to study before school, I have a test next week.” If Daichi wasn’t worried already, he certainly is now. Daichi lets Suga walk a few paces in front of him, wondering how on earth to help his best friend.

“Suga…” Daichi calls, worry coating his voice.

“Yes?” Suga does his best to hide the breaking in his voice, but it’s to no avail.

“Suga, what the hell is going on?” Sawamura Daichi never, ever gets harsh with Suga, but for now, it’s the only thing he can really think of to do.

“I’m just, I’m sick of it, okay?” Suga turns on his heel to face Daichi, face red and voice loud. “I’m sick of always looking after everyone! I’m sick of being average, I’m sick of school, I’m sick of it! I’m sick of being useless, and above all that, I’m so sick of being in love with you!” Suga shouts, hands clenched into fists at his sides. It takes him a moment to realize what he’s said, and it takes Daichi even longer. Suga’s a fast runner, and Daichi’s lucky that Suga was frozen for a few seconds before he took off. Taking long, powerful strides towards Suga, Daichi grabs his arm, turning Suga towards him.

Daichi has never been good with words, so the only thing he can think to do is to lean down, slowly, ever so slowly, and gently press his lips to Suga’s. Suga’s arms go limp at his sides, and the next thing he knows, he’s wrapped up in Daichi’s arms.

“Sugawara Koushi, you are very, very above average. Let me take care of you for once, alright? You’re not useless, god, you’re so far from that, you’re fucking gorgeous and I’m in love with you, Koushi. I always have been. Idiot.” Daichi whispers the last part, and tentatively meets Suga’s eyes. Suga’s hands find themselves clasped behind Daichi’s neck, and Suga buries his head in his friend’s chest. “So, please don’t get too sick of being in love with me just yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> wheeew! there we go, ladies, gents, and everyone in between!! thank you for reading this! if you liked it, leave some kudos to let me know!! also, if you guys have any comments to make, comments are a writer's best friend, and they are great for the soul, so hmu c;  
> here's a link to the original post i made with it on tumblr!
> 
> http://goodknight-moon.tumblr.com/post/129025197680/im-sick-of-being-useless-and-daisuga-b
> 
> i'd love it if you liked and reblogged it if you enjoyed!


End file.
